The Chosen One
by nightninja456
Summary: The ninja come into Lily's life and take her and a couple of her acquaintances (accidentally of course) to Ninjago where they plan to train her to defeat the dark menace, Maldor.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure

As I went to sleep, I looked at my little ninjas on the desk and thought, what if they could be real? That would be really cool. It'd be like having a birthday already and with nothing else needed. If I ever had the chance to meet them… I wish they were real… Then I drifted off to sleep, not knowing that a shooting star had crossed my way right when I said those words.

The next night at mom's house, I was up very late. It was a school night and there were no time restrictions for weekends (well, unless mom came in and said, "Go to bed!"). Oh, and by the way, my name is Lily. A few weeks ago I had received my package of ninja from Ninjago. I was so excited since now I had the whole group and I could bring Zane along as a travel buddy. Never would I have imagined that something magical would happen two weeks before my 14th birthday.

Yep, the big 14. My mom was making preparations for the party that would happen soon and I couldn't wait. Tonight though, I simply played Wizard101. Yes, I know; who stays up just to play that game? Well, I don't like saying this but I don't really like it when this guy named Seth is on (don't ask). My character was Sarah Jadeflower; an ice wizard.

It was quiet… too quiet… So quiet that there was no one online as I continued looking for coins for my castle. But, I couldn't but notice that Zane had moved slightly. Had that been real or a figment of my imagination? I shook my head and started battling the Kraken. I'm tired, I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt something brush against my hand and I flicked it in the other direction. Next I heard a tiny shriek and I look to see two small white legs moving back and forth wildly. I nearly screamed; but I had second thoughts. So instead, I grabbed a nearby water bottle, chugged down the rest of it, picked up one of the legs, and quickly placed it inside the bottle. I examined my little prisoner. It was Zane. "Zane?" I asked.

"Hello Lily," he said and I jumped back. Legos. Don't. Talk. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're walking and talking that's what!"

"But I thought this was good, you wished for it right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. Wait, if you're alive, then…" I looked to where the three other ninja were supposed to be and saw they were walking towards us carefully.

Cole must have seen my scared face because he said with his hands out, "Don't freak out."

I kept my mouth shut. Okay, how am I to do this… "May I please be removed from the bottle?" Zane asked.

I shook him out of the bottle and afterwards he looked a bit dizzy. "Please tell me I'm dreaming," I said.

"This is far from dreaming Lily," Cole said.

"Yes and we are about to torture you like…" Jay started, but then Kai smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ignore the jester please," Kai said.

I shook my head and picked all of them up with one hand. "I can't deal with this right now," I said. I opened the door to my small safe and placed them all inside, tapping Jay on the head with my finger and he yelped a bit.

"Wait, Lily, you don't understand…" Zane started to say.

"I do understand; I need to stop staying up late." I closed the safe, logged out, put everything away, put on my nightgown, turned off the light, said my daily prayer, and then fell asleep.

Zane's POV

"Get me out of here!" Kai yelled, running around in circles.

"Out of all the colors, why does it have to be pink?" Cole asked.

"We're goners!" Jay yelled, pretending to die on the floor. "Goodbye cruel world!"

I sighed and kicked open the door slightly. They looked at me with a 'how?' face. "She forgot to lock the door," I said.

"Good thinking Zane," Cole said.

We all hoped out and looked around the dark room. "Zane, put on your flash light mode," Jay said.

I flipped to flashlight mode and saw that Lily was asleep. "Ok, that plan failed miserably," Kai said.

"Yeah no kidding," Jay said.

"It was worth a try though," Cole said. He got out the potion that only made one of us as big as the humans. "Now for plan two."

"Who's going to be the one that turns big?" Jay asked.

Kai made a grab for the bottle, saying, "I think it should be me."

Cole put it out of his reach, saying, "If anyone should get it, it should be Zane."

"Why?" Jay, Kai, and I asked.

"Because she trusts him more than us."

The others nodded in agreement. "I still don't understand how I will be able to enroll and get her parents and other major people to think that I can be at certain places."

"Sensei said that when that happens, spray a dash of dust on them and they'll accept you," Cole explained, handing me the dust and the potion. "Now I suggest that you go to the floor when you drink that."

I jumped down the many shelves all the way to the floor. I looked back at my brothers, who were smiling as a sign of encouragement.

I sighed. Well, here goes nothing. I took a sip of it; it reminded me of buttered frosting. From there I chugged the whole thing down. Nothing seemed to happen at first. "I don't think it worked," I called to my brothers.

"Maybe it was the wrong potion," Jay said.

"Should we try…" Before I could say anything else, I felt a surge of energy sweep through me and when I looked on the ground, I saw the floor getting farther away. It was working! I stopped growing after I got to an average height. Then my hands started to form into human hands instead of my normal cuff like hands. Next my feet changed from blocks to human like feet. Okay, that wasn't expected…

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face had changed too. Instead of my normal black beady eyes, I had blue eyes… odd. My face also had color and facial complexions of a human.

"Wow Zane, you're huge!" Jay said.

"And you look different!" Cole said.

"Um, is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"Never mind that, go on and get some rest or start thinking of what to say to Lily in the morning so she doesn't freak out on us, ok?" Cole said.

"Ok, I'll try," I said unsurely. What am I supposed to say to her? Now I am alive and as big as you are because I drank a potion. I don't think that would be very convincing… I sighed. Oh well, I'll sleep on it and hopefully think of a good plan. I went next to Lily's bed, lay beside it, and went to sleep, allowing my sixth sense to kick in.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's POV

When I awoke, I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and yawned. Why is it I always wake up at 5:00 A.M.? I lay back down and looked at my window, but my eye caught something unfamiliar sleeping on the floor.

It was a human figure covered in white; his hair was even white too! His chest was moving up and down so he was still asleep. I contemplated calling for help but then this person may have me down in a few seconds… What else is there to do?

I crawled to the other side of the bed, making as few squeaks as possible. Then I grabbed my percussion set which was always set up and was about to whack him on the head when his eyes opened, showing his shocked, confused light blue eyes. I stared at him for a second; but that left me defenseless for a second too. He used that moment to grab the set from my hands, toss it to the side carefully, and grab my hands which were about to punch him. Before I could scream, he put one of his hands against my mouth and said, "Sh, please shush, it's just me, Zane."

Now I was the one with shocked and confused eyes. "Zane?" I said through his hand.

He let go slowly, ready to take me down if necessary. "Yes. I just transformed into a human body with a potion last night."

I backed away from him warily. "No, that can't be true…"

"Well then where is Zane the Lego then?" he asked.

I looked to the safe, which was clearly open. Then I looked to the table and saw that only three ninja were there. "Why me? Out of all the people you guys could've came to, why me?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Zane said.

"I'm not sure how my mom will react to you…"

"Just leave that to me," he said with a smile. Okay, not weird at all…

"Um… Would you like some cereal or something?"

"Sure."

We went into the kitchen and Boobur started barking, wanting to be released. "Hold on, I need to take Boobur out." I grabbed her leash from the counter, opened the cage, and quickly put on the leash. Then I led her outside to let her do her business.

So, Zane, real. Who would've thought that that could even be possible? Could this be a dream? I pinched myself just to be sure. Nope, definitely not a dream. How am I going to keep track of him? Or will he be fine? Wait…is he going to go to school with me? I caught my breath. School! Would they let a robot go to school? What if the potion did more than make him look human? I shook my head. What am I thinking?

I went inside and found that Zane had served him and me a bowl of Frosted Flakes. He nodded to the chair and I sat in it. As we ate, I noticed that he was looking at me, as if he was afraid that I'd be snatched away at any moment. "So, how was it like being a Lego in a giant world?" I asked.

"It was different I must admit, but nothing a ninja can't handle."

"Hm." When we finished breakfast, it was around 6:00 A.M., so that meant it was time to wake up my brother. Now time for some wrestling.

"Nick," I said, shaking the sleeping boy, "Wake up, today's school and you can't be sleeping in." He groaned and turned over. Ugh, brothers. I yanked him out of bed by his feet, causing him to fall to the floor. "Wakie wakie, lemon squakie," I said, smiling.

So, I decided to skip the details on how my family reacted to him, but here's what happened: my mom woke up and he sprayed this purple spray stuff on her and suddenly she was ok with it! So, I put my stuff together and got ready for swimming. He can't go there since it's already deep into the season. So I told him to grab one of my shirts for school and then ask my bro for the longest, non holey pair of pants to wear. Then I took off with my mom to the Natatorium.

Zane's POV

I didn't quite understand why the school didn't allow all white but I still went into her closet and took out the longest white shirt. Then I asked Nick for pants and he said, "You and my sister are all the same, never wanting to get in trouble." Then he gave me the pants, and even though they were high-water, they still fit.

Then I looked for an old school bag, and then found some folders, spirals, a binder, and a pencil bag. As I filled my backpack, Nick came in and started laughing. "What?"

Continuing to laugh, he said, "You're going to school with a girl bag, that's what!"

I looked at the bag and realized that people at their school would consider this spotted bag 'girlish.' "Uh, by any chance do you have an old school bag I could use?"

"Yeah, it's a one strap though. Wait here." He went away for a moment and then came back with a cameo backpack and tossed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Then he left me to my own tactics.

"A girl bag, really Zane?" I turned and saw it was Jay. "You're supposed to try and fit in, not stick out like a sore thumb!"

Cole hit him on the side of the head. "Look Zane, just try your best today, and remember, try to get into as many classes as she does. Ok?"

"Ok," I said, unsure. I picked them up and placed them back on the desk.

"Oh, Zane, can you get us something please?" Jay asked.

"What, food? I thought you didn't have to eat."

"So?"

I sighed, grabbed my backpack and lunch bag, and headed out the door. "Zane!"

I turned around to Nick. "What?"

"Our mom's going to drop us off."

"Well, the earlier I get there, the faster I can get enrolled right?"

He thought about that. "I guess, just be careful…great, now I'm sounding like my sister!" He marched inside and I walked. I think I remember how to get there… Oh well, no use of walking right?

As I ran, I started thinking about what we really could be here for. Sensei just said that we'd 'figure it out on our own.' That doesn't make any sense. Ugh…

"Hey you, where are you running to?" I heard from the other side of the road. He wore a white shirt and beige pants. I remember Lily talking about these guys, they're bad students…

"To school," I said casually.

"Well, little nice school boy is walking to school," he teased.

I just kept running. He used VERY cheap words. I mean, come on, really? When I finally arrived at the school, the doors were still locked so I couldn't go inside yet. What to do, what to do…

"Hey, you new here?" I turned around and saw a guy with short, black hair, I think one of Lily's enemies.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I just want to know."

"Well… I have none for now."

"How could you have no name?"

"I just do, now please leave me alone."

"Fine, chill dude." Then he finally left.

I was really tempted to tell him that all I am is 'chill', but I refrained. I put my bag on the wall and decided to open up my arm… open… Why isn't it opening? It's supposed to… Wait, I can't be… I'm human? Human… But, but…. Wow. Now I can feel, no fake emotions. And I think like humans!

But, now I don't have the internet access whenever I want. I waited for what seemed like fifteen minutes and saw that it was 8:00 A.M. Time to enroll.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's POV

The bell rang as the bus arrived (late as usual).

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, with all of my bags. I opened Mrs. Amaya's door and said, "The others are coming, the bus was late again."

"Ok Ms. Lily, have a seat then." I sat down and started to record notes. A second later, I heard a voice say, "Hello, Mrs. Amaya. I'm a transfer student and just enrolled here." Zane. I looked up and my hypothesis was correct. How was he able to get in this class?!

"Ah, yes, the office was talking about you. Well, come on in and introduce yourself while you're at it."

He looked around at all the faces and then started staring at me. "My name is Zane."

"Zane? Interesting name for a boy like you." Then she looked at what he was looking at. "Ms. Lily, do you already know Zane?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say we're close friends," I replied, meaning the literal sense because of his current status of living in my house.

"Ah, then you wouldn't mind if I placed him next to you right?"

Nope, not at all since you'll be deliberately moving my friend in trade for another. "What about Albany?"

"Oh, she'll move next to Hannah then." Course, best place in the whole world.

"I guess its ok then." Still have to play nice. He went over and sat next to me right when Albany and Nathaniel came in.

"Just in time, Albany, you'll be sitting next to Hannah now. Oh, and this is Zane."

Albany stared at Zane and then became wide eyed. Don't reveal him, don't reveal him, don't reveal him! But she merely just moved and sat by Hannah. Nathaniel was looking at me and Zane with a very hard stare, as if deciding how to best deal with this.

"Nathaniel, sit down and start taking notes, ok?"

Reluctantly, he did, still catching glances our way, along with the rest of the class. I saw Nate and Arny snickering, as if for some inside joke.

"Whatever…" I mumbled softly, not expecting Zane to hear.

"It's ok, I get it," he said, whispering. Must pick up fast, I thought to myself.

As I took notes, I noticed that he had to look up every few moments and had to use a calculator himself. What's going on, he is a nindroid right?

When the bell rang, I walked out of the classroom and waited for him to come out. When I thought no one was looking, I grabbed his cheeks and stretched them, then let go. He looked at me curiously, rubbing his cheek. "Ow? What was that for, may I ask?"

I stared at him. "I was just checking something. Sorry. Um… where do you go next?"

"Wherever you go."

"Then Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Ok, come on?" I started walking fast to the class, Zane following close. As we passed people, I saw Nathaniel take one look at us and then walked a bit slower…what is with him today? Just because I'm hanging out with the new guy… Oh golly, he's jealous! Wow.

"Sit down Munchkins," Ms. Rodriguez said and we all sat, except for Zane since he didn't know where to sit. "Yes?" Ms. Rodriguez asked him.

He handed her the yellow note. "I was transferred here. My name is Zane, Zane Julian."

She looked at the paper, saying, "Kaffie student huh? Well, I had a student from Kaffie once. He died…academically speaking of course." Then she laughed. "Well, you came on the right day, today we're doing seating arrangements once again; so don't get comfortable quite yet Munchkins."

She started to arrange us in boy-girl order, and guess who I was sandwiched in between with? Nathaniel and Zane. Two great people to be by I guess. I sighed a bit, then started to listen to Ms. Rodriguez's instructions.

Zane's POV

Well ,today's going super right? By now, Lily's figured out that I'm human and I think I made some enemies already, even if I didn't do anything! Especially that boy who sits next to Lily in Language Arts, what's his name again? Nathaniel. There we go. Fitting in is harder than I thought…

I went in Mrs. Hargens class with Lily. I gave Mrs. Hargens the yellow paper and sat down next to the empty chair next to Lily. "Sup," a blonde boy next to us said. "I'm guessing you're new here huh?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing that you've been here for a while no?" I replied.

He grinned. "Yep. The name's Samson," he said, holding out his hand.

I took it, saying, "Zane."

"Zane? Hmm, cool name, your father came up with it?"

"Yes actually, he thought that it suited me."

He was now inspecting me. "Well, you're not albino, that's for sure, so where'd you get the white hair from?"

Genetics… "My father's father had white hair."

"Oh, nice, really matches, bet you could hide in the smallest of snow storms right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"So, where'd you come from? Never seen your face around here before."

"Kaffie."

"Oh, so you were a dolphin?"

"I guess you could say that, but I certainly never sounded like one."

He laughed. "You're alright dude, welcome to Grant." Then the bell rang and everyone returned to their seats. Lily looked at me, then at the smiling Samson, then back at me and smiled contentedly. I wish I could've been able to take a picture of that smile since I rarely see her smile like that, no concerns whatsoever. It's her calm self.

"Class, let's get back to our seats," Mrs. Hargens said, and the students started returning. She gave out instructions and we got right to work, finishing early and then were allowed to play on our phones or talk. Well, since Lily's phone didn't have Itunes (AKA, it was a flip phone), we decided to talk for a while.

"So, how are you liking Grant so far?" she asked.

"It's good I guess; only I think some people have already written my death sentence."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Well, I don't know the one from this morning's name but I do know the other one is Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel?" She had to hide her giggles in her throat. "Dude, he's just jealous of you," she said, whispering.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"Because you're hanging out with me I guess."

"Wow, and I'm just a teen with white hair that hangs out with you, what's with the fuss?"

"Well, you're a nice one at that," she said, winking.

I didn't quite understand what she meant but I didn't have time to ask since we were going to the next period, Theatre Arts 1. That should be better, I guessed. Aren't they working on that costume thingy? Trashin Fashion? Lily's doing Wreck-IT-Ralph I think. Anyway, her partner wasn't there so I decided to help her with the other hand, with Mrs. Win's permission of course. Time was going by slowly and it was quiet…but of course that wasn't spared for long.

This boy came over to us and said, "Hey, what are you doing?" He was wearing a light blue polo, blonde hair, and his eyes were blue.

"Making hands," Lily said, not even looking up.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well the hands need to be big."

"Those don't even look like hands."

She looked up at him. "Don't you have a project to do?" I could tell she was irritated.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well go work on it then and stop messing with us."

"Well sorry for messing with your 'date'." Then he left, laughing.

Inside Lily's eyes, I saw hatred mask the exterior, but then as soon as that came, it left, followed by a sigh. "Sorry Zane, those kind of people are always like that, and it gets hard to ignore them."

"It's ok, I understand. Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did he think we were dating when this is clearly a project? I mean, that'd be like saying that he and his partner were dating too, wouldn't it?"

She laughed. "I guess you could say that, but not in front of everyone though because if you think you have many enemies now, wait till the storm picks up, if that makes sense."

"It can really get that bad?"

"Yep, rumors spread quicker than a wildfire."

How is that even possible? Before I could ask, we had to go to lunch, but I walked with her anyway. "So would I be able to sit next to you during lunch?"

"Um, I don't think there'd be enough room, I mean, we're already squished as it is, sorry."

"It's ok; anywhere you could suggest I could sit though?"

"Well, I have my other friends who are right across me almost…wait; do you even have lunch money?"

I held up the plastic bag. "I made lunch this morning so I'm good," I said, smiling.

"Ok, good. My friends are nice. I'll introduce you to them when we get there."

"Ok." I trusted Lily wouldn't sit me anywhere she would think I'd stand out so that was good.

We went into the cafeteria and she introduced me to her friends: Mistress of Chaos: she had short brown hair, brown eyes, and her skin was a dark brown, Gaby: she had short black hair that seemed similar to a boy's, brown eyes, and light brown skin, Mat: he had blonde hair, blue eyes with glasses, and white skin, Arian: she had long light brown hair, brown eyes with make up around them, and a light brown skin tone, and dixicorn (yes dixi I had to put you in here): she had sort of curly/straight brown hair, brown eyes, and was white, but she looked at me with wide eyes. She whispered something to Lily and when she responded, her eyes got wider, and a smile formed on her face. "Yeah, he could sit with us here."

"Ok, thanks dixicorn." She turned to me. "Well, bye for now Zane, see you next period."

When she left, dixicorn looked at me with a strange smile and said, "So, Zane, care to explain yourself?" Uh oh.

My POV

I felt bad for leaving Zane with Bailey knowing that she'll bombard him with questions the minute I leave but there was no room at my table and I knew that Ray would've been upset. And then more purple powder would fly and I already felt like I was being separated from my own crowd. After lunch and explaining to my friends AND the annoying cat calls and K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, full of embarrassment and shock, I went upstairs and went to my next class. Can't get any better than this can it?

As I entered the classroom, I looked up on the board and grabbed my spiral, sat down, and watched as Zane came in through the doorway. Mrs. Taylor welcomed him and sat him an empty desk (away from mine). Well, at least that solves one problem…one…

After we finished our work, I just sat in my chair and waited for the bell to ring. So I decided to strike up a conversation with Nathaniel. "So, Nathaniel, what's up?"

He seemed a bit startled that I was actually talking to him but he said, "Nothing much. I see that you and that new kid are hitting it off."

I shrugged. "You could say he came out of nowhere and into my life."

He looked at me oddly and asked, "How so?"

The bell rang before I could answer and I told him, "Chat with him when you have the chance, he's nice when you get to know him," smiling. Then I picked up my bag and ran down stairs.

Zane's POV

The next class I had was Spanish 2, since I couldn't play an instrument (course I could try but no. I can't do things if I hadn't been trained originally). So I was assigned to Spanish 2. Spanish was pretty easy for me to understand so I was good on that. But I felt that I might as well burst into a million pieces when I saw that there was only ONE empty seat. And the person who sat next to it was looking at me with…was it curiosity? Why haven't I've seen this side of Nathaniel all day?

I sat down warily next to him after I handed Senora Aceves my paper. Then the class started. I had finished my work quite fast, even without my robotic mind, and had time to think before I felt someone tap my shoulders, taking me away from my thoughts.

I looked to see it was Nathaniel. His face had many emotions and I couldn't distinguish it. "So, I hear that you were at Kaffie?" he asked. I nodded. "I have some friends over there, but the funny things is…I never heard of a Zane Julian till today. And I would think there'd be some type of uproar about you if you were from there, wouldn't there be?"

I shrugged. I was nervous but I kept a good poker face. "I didn't really talk much so I didn't have a lot of friends. Why, do the quiet one's always get talked about over here?"

He backfired. Ha, I knew I could get back in the lead. "Not really…. What period do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule. "Athletics with Coach Hargens."

He smiled, to me it seemed like he was smiling in an evil gesture...not good… "Well, it seems like you and I have the same class next period then."

"Good," I said, smiling back, almost taking him a back, "I can't wait."

The bell rang and I ran downstairs, towards the gym. I wonder what his thoughts are exactly…

"LETS GO! Keep moving! Push that truck, push it!" Coach Sweet yelled down at us. I pushed with more aggravation. I thought these guys did this daily! Why are they slacking today? It's bad enough that by traveling to this world some of my strengths have decreased but... I felt the truck getting harder to move and I pushed with more exertion. I thought of how Lily would be to see, out of all the people, fall back and pass out. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

"YES SIR!" I yelled, and I felt my step become faster and the truck become easier to push.

Then I started to hear little whispers. "Why isn't he stopping?" "Shouldn't he be dead?" "Why haven't his arms fallen off?" "Is he even alive?"

"FIVE MORE FEET! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! YOU'RE DONE! STOP!"

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry for a moment. "Dude, are you ok?" "Did you see what he just did?" "All by himself." Had they not helped? I couldn't ask because a moment later, I felt myself fall back in exhaustion, passing out.

Lily's POV

After our run I had seen the boys. And I had seen what had happened. They all stopped pushing, all except for one, and he kept going till the end. The others pretended to push but they weren't sweating one bit, not like Zane. When Zane passed out, I whispered, "No…" and ran to him as fast as I could, ignoring my coaches calls. I can do a hundred bear crawls for all I care.

The boys saw me when I arrived, faster than the coach could come, and I strained to try to pick him up. I looked at the others. "Please, help him!" Then I saw Javier and he picked up one side and we ran for the school.

We got him to the nurse's office and she looked after him for a while. She said to come back after school.

As Javier and I walked back, I asked, "Why did you guys stop pushing the truck with him?" He looked down. I asked again, with a bit more firmness. "Why did you guys stop pushing the truck with him?"

He looked at me, then at the ground. "Some of us wanted to see what he could do. We didn't expect for him to keep going though. We thought he would stop but…."

"Well did anyone find it funny back there like they thought it would be?" I asked, harsher than I intended.

"Lily, no one thought it was funny. We freaked out! I was the only one who helped cause I wasn't as stunned as the others."

"Who started it?" I asked. He closed his mouth. "Who?"

"…I can't reveal him…"

"…was it Nathaniel?" He didn't respond. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in his confused little eyeballs. I didn't care that he was taller and stronger, I'll sue him if he puts one finger on me. "Was it?"

"Yes… Please don't tell him I told you."

I went ahead to go change, many girls staring at me. "Saved your little boy-" I stared at Natalie with my, don't bug me or else, bear face and she stopped. After I changed and the bell rang, I waited, then came out just in time to see Nathaniel and his friends come out. I confronted him while they were talking and then, before I knew it, my hand was flying towards his face. "SLAP!"

He looked at me with an almost desperate, confused face. "How dare you do that to Zane?" Then I walked away, not even caring to look back. Then I ran to the nurse's office to

find that Zane was slowly waking. He's alive!

Zane's POV

I moved my fingers and I slowly sat up, feeling pain consume me and fell back again. "Zane?"

I opened my eyes and saw what seemed to be an angel. Then I recognized her. "E-Lily?"

"Oh thank goodness. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been ran over by a truck…how did I get here? All I remember is being outside and then…"

"Well, a friend and I ran you in here when we saw you. Don't worry, that will not happen again, and I'll be sure of it." She sounded like she just did something that she might regret, but I didn't want to press her with questions. She seemed bad as she was already.

Instead, I asked, "How did I do for my first day?"

She smiled. "You did great. At least you're ok now. I'll call my mom to pick us up if possible."

"No, I think I could walk, if I just try…" I tried sitting up, feeling pain once again enter and before I knew it, I was back in the bed.

"Yeah, I'll call her. Don't worry Zane, it'll be fine." She winked a reassuring wink then tended to Nick.

"Dude, what happened to you?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "I pushed a truck by myself for… How long was it Lily?"

She thought about it. "I think at least 50 feet, so about 16-17 yards."

Nick looked at me with startled eyes. "Sheesh, there's a time to go and a time to stop! No wonder you're in here!"

"I'm going to be ok, Nick, as long as I do my homework, eat dinner, and go to bed, I'll be fine." I said. I then realized something. "Uh, Nick, by any chance, can you run to the boys locker room, ask to get my stuff from the coaches, and bring them to me please?"

"Sure," he said, then took off.

"Well, Zane Julian," the nurse said, "you'll be fine, but next time, don't try to push a truck by yourself, ok? I think you two are by far the patients I see most," she said, smiling. I saw Lily smile with her, looking down at her knee caps.

"Well, when you fall, you just get back up right?" she said.

When Lily's mom came, we rode home and I started on homework in the room with Lily, which is surprisingly quiet. No wonder she always worked in here…. "Whoa, what happened to you?" I heard Jay's voice ring.

I looked down at them. Oh yeah, now there's them… "Are you ok, Zane?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I just took my work out a little too hard," I said reassuringly.

"He pushed a truck by himself for 50 feet," Lily said.

That made my brothers a bit aghast, but then Cole said, "If it were me, I would've carried it to the finish."

"Well sadly I'm not like you," I said, "But I have learned a lot out of one day."

"Really? What?"

"Don't stick out or else you get hurt," I said.

She laughed. "Well if you weren't different, you wouldn't be you!"

I thought about it. "True that, true that."

"Man, I wish we were big and human too," Jay complained, "We'd be unstoppable!"

"But there was only one potion, so there could only be one who could turn larger." Then I felt something poke me and when I removed it, I saw my golden shuriken in a larger size. "Wow, I thought it'd be tiny still, but it actually grew!"

"Lucky!" Jay yelled.

"That could come in handy," Cole said.

I shrugged. "Next time there's a bad guy ring me up, otherwise there's no use for it."

I looked outside and saw that it was close to night time right when Lily and I finished. "Well, time for bed I guess."

"Oh, um, my mom said that you have to sleep on the couch, just saying," Lily said. She handed me one of her pillows and a couple of blankets.

I went into the living room and as I slowly closed my eyes, a sudden chill came over me and I shuddered as I fell asleep.

*dream*

I walked around in an empty space and then saw Lily. She seemed ok and as I headed to her, I heard a very disturbing sound. Then, before I knew it, I saw her trying to fend herself off against a dark human of some sort and I ran to her, trying to get close. Then I saw her go down and the thing stared at me, sending chills down my back. It had red eyes and the rest was like an always changing creature, and it swept past me and I heard it say, "She's dead, where's your hope now?" followed by evil laughter. I got to her and saw her bleeding to death.

"No, this can't happen. Please, Lily, you have to wake up!"

She groaned, and she stared at me with solemn eyes, as if she knew death was coming all along. "Z-Zane?"

I stroked her hair and felt the heat drain from her face. "Lily? Lily! No!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's POV

"Zane?" I shook him some more since he was struggling, tossing and turning, saying, "No, no, no." "Zane!" I finally attempted to open his eyeballs forcefully and for a moment he just stared, trying to remember where he was. "Zane, are you ok?"

Then he sat up and hugged me. I blushed a little and then when we broke, I saw the fear in his eyes. "I had a dream about you, and I hope that it is just a dream."

"Zane, what happened?" I asked, feeling sorry for him.

He shook his head. "It's better not to know than to know." I remember hearing that once, it went something like, 'It's better not to know what's coming ahead than to know and fear it.'

I patted his back, trying to picture him as a mere child, unsure of things. "It's ok, it was just a dream. Humans have them all the time, sometimes they're good, other times they're nightmares. We just have to deal with them though. Come on, you have to get up at some point and it's already 5:30 A.M. Come and have some breakfast." I saw that he didn't want to. "Please?" He got up and I made him and I a bowl of Golden Puffs. I just stared at him, trying to figure out what it could've been about, but his face was unreadable sadly. I sighed. He's probably not going to tell, I decided. He was afraid though…

I got ready and then decided to chat with Zane, to make him calm again. "So are you ready for school again?"

He pulled away from his deep thoughts. "Yep, there's nothing like another day of work right?"

"Well, if you're a worker bee then it's the perfect place for you!" We chuckled a bit. "And don't worry; Nathaniel shouldn't mess with you today if he knows what's good for him."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he shouldn't be bothering you after yesterday. And if he does…" I cracked my knuckles a bit. "He'll have to deal with a feisty, unpredictable, thirteen year old chica."

He laughed a bit. "Are you sure you'd be able to take him out?" he questioned.

"Well, I can TRY, but he'll get something," I said, smiling.

"As long as you say so, hehe."

My mom told me we had to go and I said goodbye to Zane.

When I got to the Natatorium, I grabbed the little white things and the blue mini foam boards. Then as I was about to jump in, I felt someone tap my back and I turned to see it was Nathaniel. He was early. "What?" I asked; a tiny bit annoyed.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Well I'm sorry but we'll have to reschedule since I have a bit of swimming to do, so run along to your lane and leave me to my warm up thank you very much." Then I jumped in and started doing freestyle. He needs to think.

*****************

Zane's POV

"Zane," I heard Cole say and I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think you should bring us today."

"Why?"

"I think something's going to happen, but what I have no idea, but I'd think it'd be safer too."

I shrugged and picked them all up. "Where am I going to put all of you?"

"Side pocket?"

I placed them all in there and then left with Nick and their mom to school.

When we finally arrived, I saw a group of boys watching us as I exited the car and helped Nick with his French Horn. Weren't those the boys that hanged out with Nathaniel? I shrugged and headed to the wall. Then I saw that Lily's friends resided there and dixicorn said, "Welcome back Zane!"

*******************

Lily's POV

I got into the bus and waited for the bus to start. LATE, as usual, they really have to start having buses here for us….

As I looked outside, I felt the empty seat next to me get filled and I turned to see it was Nathaniel. "Lily…"

"Unless it's an apology for yesterday, I don't want to hear it," I said, turning my head to the window.

"I'm sorry about Zane, I really am, but I didn't think he'd push the truck by himself. He's extraordinary, I can't believe he didn't have crowd of his own either."

I looked at him. "How would he have a crowd?"

"He's from Kaffie…isn't he?" he asked, looking at me with expectancy.

Uh oh. "Yeah, course he's from Kaffie! But he really didn't participate in sports and I just suggested them to him. Course, it's too early in the year so he's just going to  
>participate in Athletics."<p>

"Oh, I see. How did you even meet him anyway, you said yesterday it was like he came out of nowhere and into my life, how did that ever happen?"

What to do, he's almost figured it out! Sad story? Ok, here we go. I sighed. "Well, his family had a car accident and he was able to manage on his own, but only for a while. Then he became homeless and he didn't attend school anymore. Well, I met him when I was running and I slipped, which would've made me fall but then he ran right up to me and caught me before I could fall and after I thanked him, I asked who he was and why he was out and he told me his story. Then I invited him over to my house and now he lives with me and my family."

He seemed to have bought it. "Wow, poor dude. And to believe that I did that…that was just…"

"Unspeakable under so many levels?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should go apologize to him then, right?"

"Yeah, maybe I should."

When we stopped at the school, I ran up the stairs, told Mrs. Amaya that the bus was late again, sat down next to Zane, and quickly told Zane the whole fake story. "So if anyone asks, your parents died in a car accident and you were homeless till I took you in, ok?"

"Ok, I guess."

Then class started as usual, and when the others came to the door, Nathaniel came right up to Zane. "Sorry about yesterday dude, I hope we could still be friends." He let out his hand and for a moment, I thought Zane wouldn't take it.

But in the end, he did accept it. "I would want nothing more," he said, smiling. Nathaniel smiled back and went back to his seat.

As we took our notes, I whispered, "Great acting."

"I wasn't acting Lily, I really meant it," he replied.

"Oh…."

And from there, the day seemed to go on as it normally did. We did our assignments, chatted, listened, read, and Nathaniel seemed to be trying to get close every time, with his friends of course. But today seemed better than yesterday alright. That was, until the end of the day of course.

While me and Zane were walking out of the gym to meet my brother after a long workout (I had to do bear crawls but whatever right?), we chatted a bit.

"Today was a lot better than yesterday right?" I asked.

"Definitely, and I made some more friends and Nathaniel seems to be much less hostile now. I hope that it could continue like this."

"That would be great." That's when I saw it. It came out of nowhere all of a sudden and people were just passing by it casually. It was a portal! "Zane, do you see that?" I asked him. When he didn't answer, I turned to look at him and I saw him, with a nervous, sorry face, he pushed me into it before I could do anything, and all I saw was a flash of blue.

***************

Zane's POV

"Cole! Why would you tell me to do that?" Zane asked.

"Hurry up and jump in too, before the portal closes without us!" Cole urged. I obeyed, unsure of what was really going on, but I trusted my brother, even though his motives were sometimes not good, but nonetheless I needed to trust him.

After we had landed, I noticed that I had transformed back into my Lego form and that I was surrounded by trees. We were in the forest…

I looked to my left to see a girl groaning and trying to figure out where she was at specifically. She seemed…scared. Or at least frightened. She reminded me a bit of… "Lily?" I asked.

When she looked my way her eyes were very confused. "Zane?" When I nodded, she asked, "Why did you push me in here?"

"Because I told him too." I turned around to see that all of my brothers had turned to normal size once more and then I realized it.

"We're back in Ninjago…" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's POV

"Ninjago? We're in Ninjago?" I questioned. I couldn't believe this! Was this what their plan was this whole time? Zane was completely clueless though.

"Sensei Wu knew that Zane wouldn't do it so I had to make him do it at a random point. Sorry about that, but according to Sensei, we needed her."

"Why?"

"We don't know yet…" Of course they don't know yet, of course!

Then I heard something. It was a slight rustle from the side but it was definitely there. While the ninja were conversing with one another, I went to go investigate it. It suddenly stopped and when I looked behind it, I was grabbed and had a hand placed on my mouth to keep me from screaming. "Lily, it's just us, Nathaniel, Adrian, and John," the taker whispered.

I looked up at him and realized that he did look a bit like Nathaniel. "Nathaniel? How did you…"

"When I saw you get pushed into thin air, I ran to it and before we knew it, we had landed here too, and now we have no clue of what to do! Oh, and may you please explain, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Who is he?"

I sighed. Ok, now for the truth. "Ok, ok, you caught me, he's not from Kaffie, or from Earth exactly. He's a character in a TV show called Ninjago and he is a ninja or nindroid for better use. His father is alive but he had no mother since his father was the one that created him. And right now, we are in Ninjago in the Forest of Tranquility, and now that the portal is closed, you guys are as stuck here as I am."

"WHAT?" Adrian asked. Nathaniel quickly covered his mouth, checked to see if the ninja had noticed, then went back down.

"Nick, quit it, we are all very confused ok? I'm sure there has to be a way back somehow." Nathaniel reassured him.

"But how? We are in a totally different dimension!" John argued.

"I don't know! We'll think of somethi…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the three of them were picked up by their collars and shown for the entire world to see by Jay and Kai, and Jay said, "Well, don't we have a couple of uninvited guests?"

I scratched the back of my head, smiling nervously. "Hey, um, these are just a couple of my friends, Nathaniel, Adrian, and Ben."

"How did they ever wind up here?" Kai asked, "Only you and us were able to see it."

"We saw you push her into mid air, that's what happened," Adrian said, trying to get out.

Cole face palmed. "Well that's just perfect, now we have three other people to worry about too."

"Well if you could send all four of us home then we'd leave you alone," Nathaniel suggested.

"How about just the three of you and we just have Lily?" Jay asked.

"But that's the reason why we jumped in! To save her!"

"Well she's not going back anytime soon, so it's either go back now or stay, but it's not like your world," Cole said.

Nathaniel, John, and Adrian went into a quick huddle and discussed it. John and Adrian seemed to really want to go back but I saw Nathaniel urging them to stay. In the end, they agreed to stay, but only on one condition. "Right when we can leave, all FOUR of us, will be able to leave immediately."

"I can agree on that basis," Cole said, sticking out his hand as an offer for an agreement. Nathaniel took it and they shook. Wow, they are making decisions for me, whenever I am the one who should have a mind of her own thank you very much.

I sighed. Men, they are very…what's the word? Stubborn? Yeah, that fits the situation at the moment, and ignorant too. Zane saw that I was in distress and came over to me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I can't tell how I feel at the moment. One part of me wants to run away and scream, another wants me to climb a tree and hang on for dear life, another part feels betrayed, another confused, another happy, another annoyed, and so many more feelings that I can't even describe them all."

"Oh, I see. Well, this could be a good thing or a bad thing."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a good thing that you are surrounded by friends. It's a bad thing that now you have to deal with Jay's forever moving mouth." We laughed. He always knew what to say.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we go back to the Bounty," Kai suggested.

"Yeah, before another hurricane blows in," Jay joked.

Rather disdainfully, the boys followed the ninja and I. Nathaniel held me back for only a couple of moments. "Lily, are you sure we could trust these guys?"

"Well, unless all of a sudden they start wearing sun glasses, become dark, or just become downright crazy, I don't think we have anything to worry about. Why?"

"Well, they did kind of lie to you a bit right? I mean, did you ever suspect to come here?"

"Ok, let me stop you there. Zane had no idea ok? He was innocent. Cole had the plan devised though, so I don't blame Zane in any way, shape, or form."

"But he pushed you in."

"Your point?"

"He didn't have too."

"He was told to do so, and he trusted his brother well enough. And besides, if he wouldn't have pushed me in, I probably would've jumped in just for the adventure of it."

"And leave everyone behind?"

"Well, I'd ask Zane to go with me if the portal was about to close. And then my brother… I don't know. I'd hope it'd be something like Narnia where time doesn't pass by in the real world."

"And what about your friends?"

"Same concept. They'd do the same. Or actually, my friend dixicorn said that if she ever saw a portal, she'd grab all of us and push us all in and then jump in herself."

"Ah. So that girl does have a little more to her story."

"She has much more, but you just have to know them and talk to them instead of being all quiet. It helps."

He looked quite offended. "I do talk!"

"Yeah, but not all the time. You just stick with the friends you think you have and chat with them only instead of opening your surroundings every once in a while. If you didn't have a nice body or have the aspect of being cool, you would've probably found yourself where most people like that are, barely any friends (but the one's they have stick with them) and not get into the what's considered 'popular' crowds. But, nonetheless I can say that maybe some of your friends would help you, but I can't say that they all would. I like to imagine that you are playing a game; keep your friends close but your enemies closer. But hey, I don't know you so I don't know them much. But I do know the John and Adrian are good friends, and be sure to keep them with you while you can." Then I walked ahead. Well, that's probably the longest conversation I ever had with him.

"There it is!" Jay said, pointing up. I looked to see the Bounty flying sky high.

"Home sweet home," Zane said, smiling. He really must've missed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Zane's POV

Home. Home is where the heart is I've always heard. Is this where my heart thrives if I held any? I heard someone's stomach grumble and a shout of joy. "YAY! I'm hungry again! Nya, here I come!" Then he ran ahead to climb the chain. Hehe, Jay, he's always just himself and not really ever serious. And when he is it's almost creepy a bit cause it's just not Jay.

"It's nice to be back," I said to myself. I wonder what there is to come.

As if reading my thoughts, Lily said, "Whatever it is, I hope it's nothing bad." A flash of the image of the forever changing monster flashed through my brain, along with the lying body of Lily, dying, and the voice that said, "She's dead, where's your hope now?" A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of her dying. It can't happen, it just can't!

"I hope so too." I need to bring her back alive, especially for her brother's sake even.

When we got on the ship, everyone was introduced to one another and even though the three boys were still awfully confused, Sensei explained the situation over dinner. "A new darkness has risen and it calls for a new hero. It will soon come and cause destruction to Ninjago if we don't have the hero go against it. The hero must have stealth, a mind that is knowledgeable, have an open mind, and not be brought down so easily. This hero will not be from Ninjago though, so thou must go and find the one and persuade her to come with you to save Ninjago. If she refuses, then Ninjago will be doomed by the forever changing dark creature named Maldor."

Jay bursts out laughing. "Maldor? Who name's themselves Maldor?"

"Jay, this is not something to joke about, he is as real as the serpentine are."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but what is a serpentine?" Nathaniel asked.

"Basically snakes with arms and legs which consist of five different tribes: the Hypnobrai, the Fangpyre, the Venomari, the Consrictai, and the Anacondrai, which died by the Great Devourer," Lily explained. She knows her stuff alright.

"And why does it happen to be that you guys chose her?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because she was the closest we could find and we could teach her," Sensei explained.

"And why couldn't it be someone else?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? Those aspects are meant to be there already."

"I did hear you, but Lily doesn't have stealth. Everything else I'll give it a maybe."

"Of course I have it; I just don't show it as much at school!" Lily replied agitated a bit.

He shrugged. I wonder if he was trying to make it seem like she was not the hero so they could go home already. Well that doesn't make them do that quite yet, but good try.

"If she's not the hero, then how about we go out and test it?" Sensei asked. Test it? What does he plan to do?

Lily's POV

How do you test someone in this place? I remember Kai was tested a certain way, but this doesn't seem to be what Sensei planned at all. He gave me a katana and we set off to the forest. I heard a hissing sound and I stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" No answer came. I turned around and saw no one behind me. Had I just imagined they had come? Hmm.

"Hello mortal, niccce to sssee you." I turned around and saw that there was a Hypnobrai serpentine. Uh oh. I shut my eyes. If this is what he wants me to do then I'll give it to him. "Ha, what are you going to do now? There'sss nowhere to run and you ssseem to be alone. And all you are is jussst a petty little girl. Sssurrender now and I'll let you off easy."

I felt my face harden as it does whenever I'm in the middle of a work out. "Over my dead body." Then I attacked where the sound had come from. I felt the sword hit him but I was whacked to the side.

"Foolish mortal, you are just a weakling."

I got up again and attacked. I hit nothing and was pushed to the ground. "You are just silly for even think about fighting me. GIVE UP!"

I have to open my eyes. I opened them, turned around, and started hitting him with the katana.

Zane's POV

"Sensei, should we help her?" I asked, partly knowing the answer.

"This is a test and there is no cheating allowed in tests right?" he asked. I shook my head.

"She's not going to win, can't you see that? She's just out there and she opened her eyes!" Nathaniel said, outraged.

"She's doing fine Nathaniel, do not worry."

He still did worry though. He's an odd one, him.

Lily's POV

The thing grabbed my arms and started to rattle its tail, looking straight into my eyes and saying, "You shall obey my every command."

No! I waited for me to reply but the weird thing was….I didn't. Instead, I said, "Huh, I guess that didn't work out too well for you did it?" Then I kicked him away from me and used my katana to lash at him before he ran away, saying, "What are you?"

I smiled and said, "A feisty, unpredictable, thirteen year old chica."

"That you are," I heard a familiar voice say behind me and I turned to see a smiling Zane. The others were behind him, and Nathaniel had his mouth a gap.

"Is that enough proof, Nathaniel?" Sensei asked. "Only an open minded warrior can look straight into hypnosis and not be hypnotized."

"Hmm, no wonder those hypnosis videos never worked," I said.

"You….watched…." Nathaniel held no words still.

"I got bored and I've been interested in it since last year, so I tried, and tried, and tried again and it never worked. So I gave up after a while."

His friends and his eyes twitched. I shrugged. They don't know me, and I don't know them. "Well, that was quite interesting," Cole said.

"Maybe we should go home though so we don't attract more serpentine," Kai said, looking around.

We agreed and went back to the Bounty, and I almost forgot something. I had my phone still! "Hey, can you guys group up so I can take a picture please?" I asked. I took a picture and sent it to my friend and said, "I'M WITH THE NINJA!" Then I saw there was no service. Awe man!

Then Sensei showed us to our rooms, I slept alone, the boys slept together, and I found myself thinking something odd. Before I could contemplate it, my eyes closed and I started to dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane's POV

*dream*

"Fool," the voice said. "You put her here, and now she has your petty encouragement. Humans have too much pride. And you did not take my warning. Why?"

"She's not weak, she shall beat you Maldor!" I yelled at the voice.

I heard an evil laughter in the distance. "Not if I weaken her by her dreams too, make her think that she will lose everything. You will never see your friend smile once I get to her too. And she will die…" The scene of her dying came through my mind and I felt myself fall on my knees in despair. "She will suffer, and you will join her."

"Zane…"

"No."

"Zane."

No!

"ZANE! WAKE UP!"

****************

My eyes were opened and I saw Lily waking me up once more. "Zane, are you ok?" she asked, sort of motherly, sort of to the point where she was worried. I felt her hand. She was real. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't dying. She was still herself.

I breathed in deeply. "Now I am. I guess I was just having another one of those nightmares…"

She looked at me oddly, as if she was trying to figure me out, but she gave up. "Breakfast is ready, you best get ready." She seemed to be thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was thinking about asking you if you could take me to the Frozen Wasteland, if that's ok with you," she added quickly.

I smiled. "Yes, I think I could do that." She smiled excitedly. Maldor hasn't quite reached her, and he never will as long as I'm here.

I walked with her to breakfast and I saw my brothers and the others waiting. "Well someone decided to sleep in aye?" Jay asked.

"I was just stuck in a dream," I replied.

"It must have been bad since you couldn't stop stirring and speaking last night," Cole commented.

"It was a nightmare I believe," I said quickly.

He looked interested but didn't push me any further. "Well, sit down then you two, breakfast is ready to be eaten."

"Thank you Nya, this tastes really good," Lily complemented.

"Thank you," Nya replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask, Sensei, would it be ok if me and Zane went to the Frozen Wasteland? I've always thought about it and I wanted to see it," she explained.

Sensei looked at me and smiled. "Sure, I think I could trust Zane to watch over you better than anyone. But when you return, training will start immediately." She nodded and smiled. I saw that Nathaniel's face was rather a bit sad though, but I ignored it. Maybe I'll tell her about these dreams…

As we traveled on another boat to the Frozen Wasteland, I asked, "Why would you ever want to go here?"

"It seemed to be a pretty cool place," she replied.  
>I looked to the Frozen Wasteland and as I thought about it, I realized that it did look like a cool place.<p>

When we arrived, I saw Lily was slightly shivering. I didn't bring any jackets but she didn't seem to mind. "I'm used to the cold," she said. She stopped talking for a few moments.

Then we both spoke at once. "I wanted to tell you something…"

"You go first," I offered.

She sighed. "I saw you, and I saw myself. We were talking. Then a mysterious darkness was coming over the skies. I stood staring at it and you had left. Then I saw two giant red eyes staring from the sky. Before anything could happen, I woke up. What did you have to tell me?"

She had seen him? I knew he was lying! "I've been having strange dreams too. The first one, it contained you and when I was walking to you, I saw a creature that seemed to be forever changing attack you and you fended yourself for a while but he got you in the end and then he ran past me, saying, 'She's dead, where's your hope now?' Then I ran to you and saw you die. And last night, he came again and told me that he was going to get you and that he'd discourage you. He said that he'd make you never smile ever again and that same image ran through my head. I don't want you to die, Lily. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know why but I feel as if I must protect you, that, that…" She had just reached me and was hugging me and I stopped speaking.

When we broke, she looked at me and said, "You don't have to worry about me, Zane. I know what there could be and I understand the meaning of death and I don't worry about it. I know that whenever I die I shall face our Lord, our Savior, and I will be judged. I feel that I'm prepared, and besides, 'We are more than conquerors through Him who loved us', Romans 8:37. Remember that ok?"

I looked at her, astonished. She wasn't afraid? She smiled and put her hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit. I felt…calm.

We sat down in the snow and when I looked up; I saw a snowball fired at my face. Then I heard Lily laughing. "Come on Zane, we're having a snowball fight!"

I wiped the snow from my face and joined her in her little game and I chased her and threw some snowballs at her and she threw some at me too. We were like children if children acted like this.

When it was time to go once more, we rode on the ship back to where the Bounty was, covered in snow and smiling very much and laughing at each other. "You have a bit on your nose," Lily said, wiping it off.

"You have some on your nose too," I said, wiping hers off. We giggled to ourselves

When we got on the Bounty, everyone was looking at us oddly. "Did you guys wrestle with Frost Gators or something?"

"Nope, even better. We had a snowball fight!" Lily said.

Jay just stared. "A snowball fight?" She nodded and sneezed.

"I think I'll go wash up real quick, is that ok?" she asked.  
>Sensei nodded and Lily went away. I didn't realize that I was still smiling.<p>

When I went to the room, I didn't know I was followed till I heard the door closed. I turned to see Nathaniel, with a very curious face.

"How did you make her do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Her smile, how did you make her smile? At school, she rarely smiles. What do you do that makes her smile?"

I thought about it. "Well, I talk to her. We kind of understand each other. And we just have fun with it. She enjoys laughter very much. But she doesn't really enjoy anything that is discouragement, being treated badly, or hearing anything about someone being bullied, even if they aren't her friends."

He considered this. "Did you guys only go for a snowball fight?" he questioned.

"Well, we talked for a while after we arrived, she had explained to me that she had always wanted to see it and suddenly, she threw a snowball at me and the war of snow began! It was quite interesting."

He put his hand on his chin and looked as though he was trying to contain it all in his head. "She really enjoys you," he finally remarked thoughtfully, "but you two just met. But I've known her for three years just about but while it seems she knows all about me, I know completely nothing about her! But in, how many days?"

"Three and a half."

"You've unlocked her true self and made her trust you. And she's not after you because you're popular. She's after…YOU!"

"No, she's not. I believe you are quite mistaken."

"I can't be mistaken, everything fits."

I was confused. "What do you mean, 'everything fits'?"

He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. All you are is just a mere robot after all." With that, he left, leaving me to think to myself, 'a mere robot'? Was that all I ever was?

Lily's POV

After I had dressed once again, I went over in my head how great today was. If today was my birthday, then I'd say this was officially the best one yet! In a way of course. Hmm, maybe I'll go find Zane and chat with him a bit.

As I was about to walk out of my room, I heard a 'WHAM!' on the other side and I froze. I moved the door back and I saw Adrian fall forward. "OW…" I heard him groan.

"Adrian! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were there!" I helped him back on his feet.

"It's ok, dang you should really put that strength to use at some point; I never knew that about you. Why didn't you knock everyone out when they messed with you?"

I was a little shocked since I was never asked that question. "Well, I see it as uncivilized and there's a better way to deal with things. Now, if I was attacked, then yes I would've used it, but I haven't yet now have I? And besides, it's hard to get me annoyed to the point where I'd blow up, unless I'm having a bad day…"

"Such as when you told Janette to be quiet in Science?" he asked. He must've seen the way I looked and said, "I know you knew that Nathaniel was annoyed by her."

"I just didn't want to hear her open her mouth that day, ok? I was annoyed." I caught myself. Why did I just say that to him?

Adrian laughed. "Wow."

"What?"

"That's the first time I ever heard you raise your tune."

I was shocked. I had to get out of this situation. "Oh… Well, I got to go; I think I hear Nya calling me to the kitchen, bye!" Then I ran off before he could have time to reply.

I ran into the nearest room on the other side of the ship and closed the door slightly; looking to make sure I wasn't followed. Phew… that was close. I like Nathaniel more as a friend than anything else, no matter how little we talked. Some people are friends, and others are just acquaintances.

"Lily?" I thought I was alone…

I turned to see Zane on the floor in a meditating position. I went towards him. "Hey Zane, what are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, but I just needed some time to think to myself."

"Oh… May I join you then?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously. "Do you know how to meditate?"

"No, but I could learn right?" I sat down next to him and sat in what I thought a meditating form was. I closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle a little and I asked, "What?"

"Well, first off, it's not like in all those TV shows and movies. You have to relax but stay in that position, otherwise all you are doing is just sitting there. Here, try to keep your hands like this." He moved my hands closer to my chest. "And now just breathe in and out, not to fast though, and let your thoughts run through you."

I followed his instructions and just silently thought to myself. Everything around me seemed to grow silent, as if I was alone. In the midst of my thoughts, I felt myself getting sleepy. Oh well, a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone right? I was wrong. For right when I fell asleep, I heard someone say in my ear, "You're coming with me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Zane's POV

I knew it was too good to be true! The silence was too much and now I don't know where she is! Or where I am either. I looked around. It was completely dark in there. Oh how I wish I was a nindroid at the moment because I would've been able to light up the place, or at the very least see where I'm going.

Then I heard the awful, piercing scream. And I knew exactly who it was. "Lily! I'm coming!"

I ran in her direction to find myself behind bars. "What the…"

A light turned on suddenly. It showed Lily, tied up in a chair, unconscious. "Lily!"

"SHhhhhh, you shouldn't speak Zane, she's sleeping…" I saw Maldor appear in front of her.

"Maldor…"

"Shhh, what did I just say?" He held a knife up to Lily's throat, making me stop. "That's better. Let her rest while we talk, shall we? Now, where were we before you last woke up?" He paused as if he was thinking. "Oh, that's right, I was going to torture Lily and make her scared, isn't that right?"

No! "You can't do that!"

"Oh? And why not?" He grinned at my silent answer. "I can break anyone Zane, only with enough time. And I will keep my promise when I say that she will never smile ever again because she will die with only a solemn face, and you will not be able to save her, or yourself…" As his teeth glistened, he turned and stared at Lily and caressed her face. "Enjoy this dream, Lily, for this will be your last." Then he laughed evilly and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, we were back in our room, Lily still unconscious. "LILY!"

I shook her awake and she stared at me with shocked and confused brown eyes. "What? What happened; is something wrong?" She looked around, searching the room with her eyes. That was close…

"It's ok now, I think. I just…"

The door opened and everyone just stared at us. I let Lily go. "Zane? Where have you two been?" Cole asked.

"We've been here the whole time…isn't that right?" Everyone looked at me for some sort of answer that I was not willing to give. "Zane, was there a reason for trying to wake me up?"

I looked at all of their faces. Ok, here we go. "Lily, we weren't here. Maldor brought us to his lair in my thoughts, and now…now…"

"Spit it out," Kai urged.

"He's going to torture you mentally…"

Lily seemed confused. VERY confused. "Zane…"

"I'm sorry Lily, he had you tied up and if I had attempted to do anything, he would have killed you. Now you're going to have to deal with him and, and he'll try to break you and destroy you…"

"Zane, calm down, it's ok."

"It's not ok Lily, if it was I wouldn't have tried to wake you up."

"Zane, calm down, please. Look, we can work through this. What have I told you before?" I was mute. "What have I told you before?" she asked again.

"….'we are more than conquerors through Him who loves us'…"

I looked up at her to see a smile crawl on her face as though nothing had ever happened. She helped me up. "Look, I want you to know that I won't change my personality ok? It takes a lot more than nightmares and such things to make me go mad or else I would've done so already. You just have to trust me on this one, ok?"

I knew those eyes. They had a mixture of knowing what will happen, confusion, and possibly even a bit of worry in them. But I couldn't tell if she was lying to me or not. If she wants me to believe her, then I will. "Ok…"

Lily's POV

I knew I was lying to him. In reality, I could actually feel that there was something there that has invaded my brain. But I needed to seem stronger than this, than what I knew I was. For Zane…for…for everyone…

Maldor's POV

Excellent. Now, what can I do to manipulate this little girl's brain. Maybe I should enter her dreams… An electrified shock left where I had tried placing my hand. Ok, that's a first. Ok, maybe her thoughts… OW. Ok, not that one either. What to do, what to do… Emotions? No. Dang it, it's like she has… a clear mind… That's it! No wonder, I can't even fool this girl at the slightest bit! Damn it!

Well, I may not be able to touch it, but I know one who can…if only I can get her to go there… But how?

Oh… That could do it… Yes; so evil and yet it might just work. Maybe that Garmadon fellow wasn't quite as mad when he created me. A monster that could change into anything also has the ability to change into anyone. Genius! Mwahahahahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

Lily's POV

_Go away. You're not wanted…_ I shook my head and kept listening to what Sensei was saying. Apparently Maldor is a creation of Garmadon's when he had the Mega Weapon. When he had lost control of it, it simply went out and lived on it's own, hell bent on destroying the hero, which currently was Lily. He is nuts, untrustful, can change into whatever he wants, and access any mind he wants, which currently is mine.

_I need to get him out of there,_ I thought to myself...At least, I _hope_ that is my thought and not Maldor's. "Sensei, is there any way that we can get him out of there? I don't like the idea of having a dark being floating around my head accessing my thoughts."

"Oh, well, you don't have to worry about that my dear," Sensei reassured me.

"What?"

"Well, he can't do much harm since you are clear minded."

_Hmmm, so those are just my thoughts...believable_. "So, he can't hurt me?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, there is a way that he can access your mind but be comforted by the fact that won't happen as long as you stay here."

I sighed in slight relief...but something told me that not all things can be solved by staying _away_ from whatever _it_ is. I wonder what it is?

Zane's POV

_Good_, I thought to myself quietly. _So just make Lily stay here and no harm will come to her! ….That is, if she wants to stay here…_

"So, basically I'm not gonna be allowed to go anywhere alone?" Lily confirmed. Sensei nodded. She groaned a little in response.

"Meeting adjourned," Sensei announced.

We went to the kitchen and prepared to make ourselves sandwiches. I took the bread, spread mayonnaise and mustard across it, and then added a slice of cheese and ham. I then started to cut up some tomatoes, leaving some there for others, and then tore off some lettuce to place in my sandwich.

I took my plate to my room, seeing that it was ok to at least travel _there_ alone..._Why do I want to be alone though?_ I let that thought pass by me and I started towards my room.

"Lily?" I turned to see Zane.

"Yes?"

"Can I join you for lunch?"

"Um...sure I guess." And so, he followed me into my room.

We sat on the floor and we ate in almost complete silence, minus the others chatting about in the dining room. "How come you didn't want to join us at the dining table?" Zane asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I just wanted some alone time since it's gonna start to vanish. You know how every morning at my house I would get up super early to shower and eat breakfast?" He nodded. "Well, that's just about the only place that would give me quiet time. Everyone needs a little bit of that sometimes. Even movie stars do!"

"Oh...I see. And I guess I'm intruding right?"

"Well, no, not really. I don't know why but you make the area around us seem calmer when you're near so I can be around you and not be bothered."

"Why is that?"

"Because…" I took another bite of my sandwich. Then swallowed. "I trust you."

Zane's POV

I was taken aback by the answer given. Even Cole had said that she trusted me more, but yet...how?

"We only met about 4 days ago, yet how were you able to develop such a trust with me?" I asked.

"Well...when I meet a good person I just know I can trust them. And you haven't betrayed me yet, have you?"

"But Maldor…"

"That's not your fault Zane. He just travels around peoples' minds and goes where he pleases."

"I know but…"

"Zane, if you really did understand then this wouldn't be an issue at this moment, right?" He was quiet. "I have nothing to blame you for Zane. It's all Maldor. So let's just drop this ok?"

"...ok," I replied.

Soon after we were done, I left her to do some meditating as requested but stood by her door, waiting. "He he, we meet again, Zane." No!

I turned but it was too late. Maldor punched stomach and kicked the back of my head, making me unconscious. "Say goodbye, Zane!"

I opened my eyes to find myself strapped up to a chair in the closet. No! Lily! I tried to yell but duck tape held it closed. I need to get out! I have to warn Lily! I felt around the closet wall and found a little knife. Perfect! I grabbed it and started to cut quickly.

*Lily's POV*

I walked outside of my room, feeling refreshed and less moody. Whatever had caused me to get like that is gone now…

"Hey Lily, you ok?"

I turned, saying, "Yep, sure am Za-" I saw the dark shades covering his eyes and knew instantly it wasn't him. But I had to play along with it. "-ne."

Thinking I had fallen for it, he continued, "That's great. Would you like to join me for a little stroll on the bounty?"

"Um, I'm good, thanks. I'll just see what the others are up to…"

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm, saying, "Oh I really _must_ insist Lily. Come on, you know you want to." He was about to kiss my cheek when I punched him in the stomach and jumped away from him, saying, "I know you aren't Zane so just stay the heck away from me!"

He became angry and said, "Oh you better come with me, Ms. Lily, or you don't know what I will do to your little friend Zane!"

I paused. "What have you done with him?"

"He's safe as long as you come with me, but otherwise I will end him in just a few moments tops and you will _never_ hear from him again."

I froze. Zane's life was now on my hands. If I don't follow through, he'll die, and if I do, then Ninjago is done! Then, hope entered… "NATHANIEL! Help!"

Nathaniel looked at the scene before him in complete confusion. "Um, what's going on?"

"Maldor changed into Zane and now he's trying to kidnap me!"

"Nathaniel, don't listen to her, she's gone nuts!" Maldor said in a very convincing voice. "One moment we were chatting and the next she attacked me!"

"What? Nathaniel, listen to me, he's Maldor!"

Nathaniel looked to both sides, trying his hardest to know who was telling the truth. He finally made a decision and walked over to Maldor's side. "No…" I said.

Maldor laughed and knocked Nathaniel back with a roundhouse kick, then ran over to me and picked me up, put me over his shoulder, and started running. "Nathaniel!" I yelled, trying to punch Maldor, proving my blows were quite useless. Maldor laughed as he finally made it to the brig, which he proceeded to jump off of with me still in his grasp. _No…_

Zane's POV

The bonds broke and I ran out of the closet, determined to save Lily...but then found it was too late.

Instead, Nathaniel sat on the floor in bitter defeat, looking down to the ground, saying, "It's all my fault…"

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel what happened? Where's Lily?"

"She tried to warn me...she told me he was Maldor...but he looked so much like you that I _did_ think she was going crazy...I took his side and he knocked me out and ran out with her, leaving me to think to myself, _How much of an idiot can I really be?_ It's all my fault…"

"Nathaniel, it's out of our control right now, come on, get up." He didn't budge. "Nathaniel, there is still time to fix our mistakes and you need to get up to help. I'm sure Lily will be wondering if you were ok too and in order to prove it, you can help to save her!"

He looked up and I offered him a hand. He took it. "For Lily." We got up and headed to the others to tell them the news.


End file.
